


It tastes like happiness

by Lacebird



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacebird/pseuds/Lacebird
Summary: Souji is making dinner for Ian, domestic fluff ensues.





	It tastes like happiness

When Ian opened the door, he found Souji standing there, holding several plastic bags full of food.

“Oh, you did grocery shopping before coming, boy?”

Souji nodded.

“We keep eating pizza or pre-made meals when I come over, so I thought I'd cook us something for a change.”

Ian blinked, an excited smile growing on his lips.

“Really? I'm going to be able to eat my boy's cooking!? I'm so happy right now I could die,” he said, with exaggerated gestures. Souji glared at him but Ian could see the faint blush growing on his cheeks. Ah, really, his boyfriend was the cutest. He kissed the corner of his mouth and helped him bring the bags inside.

 

Ian lay on the couch, browsing articles on his tablet, while Souji was busy cooking in the kitchen nearby. He had offered to help, but Souji had said he'd be a nuisance and told him to set the table and then wait for the meal to be ready.

“I didn't know you could cook, boy.” Ian said nonchalantly, his eyes still fixed on his screen.

“I wouldn't call myself an expert at it, but since my dad doesn't cook at all, I had to learn the basis of it.”

Ian hummed in approval. He could hear chopping noises in the background, which he found nice. Having Souji cook for him like that really felt like home. Moments like these made Ian look forward for the day when they'd finally live together. Souji cooking for him on a regular basis would probably be the closest thing to heaven.

After a while, Souji informed Ian that dinner was ready and told him to come sit at the table.

What was awaiting him there was his favorite dish, a juicy hamburger steak.

“Boy, you made me hamburger!” Ian said, his eyes shining.

Souji nodded. “There is also a salad. Be sure to eat a lot of it too!”

“It looks delicious! Thank you for the meal”, Ian said right before digging in. Souji looked at him pointedly while he did so, gauging his reaction. Ian let out a pleased noise as soon as the tender meat reached his mouth.

“It's so good, boy! You were being modest earlier, you're really good at cooking!” Ian reached out for Souji’s hand and held it tenderly.

Souji said “Thank you” in a shy tone and started eating too. The truth was that he had been studying a lot of recipes and tested several of them before making this dish for Ian. He even asked the chef at Tiger Boy for advice on how to cook the perfect hamburger steak. Ian's reaction was the best reward for all the effort. He glanced at Ian furtively and the smile on his face made something warm grow in his chest. This surely was happiness.

Once he finished his hamburger, Ian let out a delighted sigh.

“Hamburger really is the best dish out there!” he said.  
Souji chuckled softly.

After a pause, Ian added: “Shirou really liked hamburgers. While we travelled together, he kept saying he was missing Japanese hamburgers. It sounded strange to me then, because it's obviously not difficult to find them in Europe. But, according to him, the ones in Japan were different and had a heart-warming flavor that reminded him of home. So when I came to Japan the first thing I had was a hamburger and I understood what he meant.”

Ian spoke with a nostalgic tone, his gaze lost in his thoughts. Then, he peered into Souji's eyes and said: “I'm sure he would have loved your hamburger as well.”

Souji gave him a heartfelt smile and nodded. His effort really had been worth it.

 

After dinner, they washed the dishes together while Ian hummed in a soft voice. Once they were done, Ian gave Souji a peck on his nose and took him in his arms.

“Thank you for the dinner, Souji.”

Souji nodded silently against Ian's chest. Ian stroked Souji's back fondly. After they broke the hug, Ian looked at Souji in the eyes.

“As a thank you for making me dinner, we can do whatever you want tonight. So, any special request, boy?”

Souji stayed silent for a moment then he shook his head and answered while averting Ian's eyes: “I don't need anything special, let's just do the usual.”

“Making out while watching a movie, it is! It's fine with me!” Ian said enthusiastically.

Souji frowned at Ian.

“You didn't have to say it out loud! You're so embarrassing, Ian!”

Ian got a satisfied smile seeing how flustered Souji was.

“I can't help but tease you when you react so...”

Souji planted a kiss on Ian's lips to make him shut up. The older man responded to him by making their kiss deeper and squeezed him lightly. Soon enough, they migrated to the couch where their caresses grew more intense. Ian had Souji pinned under him. He opened a few buttons of his shirt while kissing and licking the nape of his neck. Souji let out a moan when Ian's hands started playing with his nipples and his arms clung to Ian's back tightly. After a moment, Ian suddenly stopped his movements, and turned his heated gaze to Souji's eyes.

“Maybe we should skip the movie today, actually...” he said with a smirk.

Souji gave him a judging look and stole a kiss as an answer. The kiss he gave Ian was deep and passionate. The older man had more experience for those things but Souji wasn't bad either. He had a good teacher and was a fast learner. His hands crawled under Ian's shirt, which earned him a pleased noise from the older man. For a second, he was tempted to tease Souji about his sudden eagerness, but he didn't want to accidentally make him sulk and ruin the mood. Instead, Ian let the boy take the lead and answered his caresses by putting his hands all over him as well.

Ian really liked it when Souji took initiative. The older man didn't mind setting the rhythm and having his adorable boyfriend all lenient under him, but he was always afraid to go too fast or do something his partner would dislike. And it took a lot out of Souji to admit out loud what he really wanted when it came to pleasure, so it was easier for Ian when the younger boy just went for it. Sometimes Souji's actions were a bit clumsy or he overdid it but his feelings always reached his partner. Even if Ian liked to brag about how he was a love veteran, in those moments he felt like a teenager all over again. Every touch set his skin on fire and threw his heart in an uproar. He really loved this boy way too much.

Ian drew his mouth from Souji's and looked tenderly at his boyfriend, framing his adorable flushed face with his hands. The intensity of Ian’s gaze made Souji stop his hands and avert his eyes.

“What is it? You keep suddenly stopping today, Ian...”, Souji said, irritation palpable in his voice.

“It's because I'm distracted by how cute my boyfriend is.”

Souji opened his mouth to protest but he closed it when he caught Ian's expression.

“You're really never honest Ian. Just say you love me, if it’s how you feel.”

“...”

“I love you too,” Souji said with a knowing smile.

 

When Ian came out from the bathroom, he found Souji asleep on the couch, holding a dvd case in his hands. He was wearing a black T-shirt he borrowed. It became a regular thing for Souji to wear Ian's clothes when he slept over but it always made Ian’s heart feel kind of funny.

Ian caught himself gazing at Souji's sleeping silhouette for way too long. He could have stayed like that forever, but it wouldn’t be right to let Souji sleep on the sofa, so he softly shook him awake.

“Let's go to bed, you'll catch a cold if you fall asleep here.”

Souji saw the dvd case in his hands and said: “But the movie...”

“It's fine, we'll watch it another time. We already had our make-out session tonight anyway.”

Half asleep, Souji didn't notice Ian's remark and simply nodded, following him to the bedroom.

 

Souji woke up in an empty bed. The light filling the room indicated him it was morning already. Once he got completely awake, he noticed Ian's humming coming from the other room, as well as frying noises and, oh, a very delicious smell. He got out of bed and joined Ian in the living room.  
“Good morning,” Souji mumbled in a sleepy voice.

Noticing his presence, Ian's stopped his humming and turned toward him.

“Oh, good morning Souji! I was going to wake you up in a moment, you're right on time for breakfast. Please sit!”

Souji did as instructed and saw all the delicious dishes laid on the table. There was toast, bacon, beans, sausage, fruits, and even pancakes. A cup of tea and a glass of orange juice next to one of the plates made Souji guess that it was his. Ian brought eggs to the table and came over to Souji to give him a morning kiss.

“It's...” Souji started, before Ian cut him off.

“Ian's special English breakfast!! I also added sweet things, since I know you have a sweet tooth.” Ian said with a lame wink.

“It looks delicious. Thank you!”

Ian gave Souji a bashful look and sat across from him.

Everything was very tasty, but more than that, Souji was really touched by Ian's gesture. It wasn't the first time Ian had made breakfast for him, but he never went all out like that before. So this was what Ian had felt on the previous day, eating Souji's hamburger?

Souji paused from eating and gazed at Ian as he drank his coffee. Ian noticed it and asked: “What is it?”

“Humm, nothing.” Souji shook his head slightly.

Ian looked at Souji with an expression that was both tender and mischievous.

“I love you too, Souji.”


End file.
